


Do I look good?

by ayellowcurtain



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marti is a med student, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, and Nico is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: Long time no stories posted about these cuties!I miss them and Fede's photo wearing scrubs were all I needed to write a little something.Enjoy!
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Kudos: 21





	Do I look good?

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no stories posted about these cuties!   
> I miss them and Fede's photo wearing scrubs were all I needed to write a little something.   
> Enjoy!

* * *

Martino is tired and aware he’s in a bad mood, hoping he’ll be able to handle it with himself without lashing out at Nico. It’s been a long couple of weeks of a lot of studying and way too much time spent in his residency added to not enough hours of sleep and very little free time to spend glued to Nico.

He feels every muscle in his body getting even sorer with every step he takes up the squeaking stairs, stopping at Nico’s door to search for the keys he threw randomly inside his bag this morning. He should have put it in a smaller pocket, but he was in a rush and there was no such thing as an extra second to be lost putting his keys somewhere specific to make his life easier when coming back home.

He’s about to complain and just knock on the door and ask to be let in when he finds it, rolling his eyes as he finally opens the door, feeling his eyes heavy and his body complain of another movement as he steps in, trying to be quiet in case Ni is already in bed.

The kitchen light is still on but Nico always leaves it on so Marti can find his way around the house. He kicks his sneakers off his feet and leaves his bag on top of them right next to the door, stretching his whole body while yawning. He didn’t even give himself time to change at the hospital before coming home, that’s how desperate he was for a warm shower and his bed, hugging Nico tight.

“Wow…” He opens his eyes to find Nico standing a few steps from him, in between his tiny kitchen and the living room.

“Hi…” Marti drops his arms down and instantly feels more relaxed just by seeing Nico and his soft and oversized clothes, his white fuzzy socks over his black sweatpants, and an extra-large white shirt exposing just one side of his collarbones.

“Thought you were in bed already.”

Nico doesn’t answer, just shakes his head with a soft smile sitting on his lips, staring at Marti’s body and he thinks he might invite Nico for his shower if he’s that interested so late at night.

“I’ve never seen you in scrubs.”

_Oh._

Martino looks down at himself, hoping he doesn’t have any weird stains that he won’t be able to explain without grossing Nico out. While still scanning himself, he looks up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Do I look good?”

Nico sighs loudly while walking to Marti, putting his hands on the sides of his waist.

“You look amazing, Marti.”

He never thought about it, wearing doctor clothes and how real it makes what his future will look like but it feels really nice to hear Nico addressing it.

“I’m extremely tired and stinky if that helps make me less amazing.” He explains without thinking and Nico laughs softly, nuzzling against his cheek, kissing it right after, searching for one of Marti’s hand and intertwining their fingers, his hand so much warmer than Marti’s for once.

“You’re not stinky and you’re never looking less amazing to me. Did you eat anything?”

Martino can’t remember the last time he ate so that must mean something but he nods his head instead of telling the truth because it would make Nico over worry for no reason. He just forgot he had to eat and suddenly it was night already and his shift was done.

“What did you eat?” Marti rolls his eyes instead of answering, holding Nico’s face gently, feeling instant relief of his contracted muscle again when touching his boyfriend like Nico is the quickest serotonin.

“Don’t ask difficult questions. Can you order something for us while I take a quick shower?”

Nico nods his head and Martino smiles against his lips, wrapping his arms around Nico’s neck for a quick kiss before parting ways to go take his much needed shower.

He feels a little too attached to his scrubs all of a sudden so he waits until he’s inside the bathroom to take them off instead of walking out of them while going down the hall. He folds them and puts them on the bathroom counter even though he’ll put them to wash after his shower. Nico likes them so Marti is more appreciative of the blue, simple outfit now.

The shower water is too hot and not hot enough at the same time. It helps him relax and feel a little sleepy even but it also burns and irritates his pale skin at the same time. So Marti tries to make it quick while enjoying it, closing his eyes, and constantly swinging his body slowly from under and away from the water, loving how warm the tiny bathroom gets.

He’s in desperate need of letting his skin breathe for a little after a long day wearing layers of clothes, so he just puts on some clean underwear and drags himself back to the living room while carrying his dirty clothes, hoping their food won’t take too long to get there or he’ll fall asleep on the spot.

“I already put some clothes to wash, was just waiting for you to get home.” Nico holds his scrubs right away, still very interested in them and Martino smiles, throwing himself on the couch as he watches his handsome and caring boyfriend put his clothes to wash with his on their old washing machine under the kitchen counter, the only place they had to put it, no space for an actual laundry in Nico’s grandma’s old apartment. 

“Can you put them on when they’re clean?”

Nico frowns, looking over his shoulder, closing the washing machine and standing up, walking to the couch and sitting next to Marti, putting his legs on Marti’s lap.

“Your scrubs?” Martino nods his head, smiling, “They’ll probably be too big for me.”

“That’s the point. I want to see it. I’m sure you’ll look so cute, Ni.”

Nico laughs and sits up closer, laying his head on Martino’s shoulder, holding his hand.

“Okay. I’ll try them on later.”

“Thank you.” Martino kisses the top of his head, looking at Nico’s pale hand on top of his, the long fingers, his hand a little bigger than Marti’s and skinnier too, “What are we going to eat, chef?”

“Some delicious sushi from your favorite restaurant.”

Martino moans, feeling his mouth water just thinking about it. He hopes Nico made their order extra big because Martino is starving.

“So tonight is the night you’ll propose?”

“Maybe so.”

Martino kisses his forehead, smiling when Nico looks up to meet his gaze, kissing his jaw, “I’ve been waiting for years now.”

“Patience, young Martino. It has to be perfect.”

Martino nods his head but he doesn’t agree. It doesn’t have to be perfect. Martino would say yes over sushis any night but he’s letting Nico do this his way. He’s not even sure if Nico is actually planning anything, it’s just fun to fantasize. And hope he is planning something in the near future.


End file.
